


kerikil, kopi, dan kamera

by Cineraria



Category: Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai | Tada Nevers Falls in Love
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Teresa tak sanggup menandaskan kopi yang tersaji di meja kafe itu sendirian.





	kerikil, kopi, dan kamera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai adalah seri TV orisinil milik Doga Kobo dengan lisensi dari Sentai Filmworks.  
> Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak beroleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Teresa suka menjepret batu.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari dari batu.

Saat melihat batu, kita melihat jutaan tahun kisah dunia. Bagaimana dunia berawal dari ledakan besar, kemudian membeku dan suhunya mendingin, sebagian lahir menjadi planet baru─kehidupan baru. Batu juga berbicara mengenai perubahan cuaca, atau hujan yang mengikisnya perlahan, hingga lebur dan menyatu dengan debu.

Dan batu kerikil yang Teresa sembunyikan dalam laci meja kerja, berbicara mengenai ledakan terbesar dalam hiudpnya. Pertemuan dengan Tada, dan bunga-bunga rasa yang tumbuh seiring kebersamaan mereka.

Teresa menarik laci, dan mengambil sebutir batu apung seukuran genggaman tangan.

Dia mengusap kerikil itu. Tekstur permukaannya kasar, penuh gelembung berongga di sana-sini.

Teresa tersenyum perih. Batu ini adalah memorial, diambil dari tanah di celah antara penginapannya dengan rumah Tada.

Di dalam laci, ada tumpukan kertas foto.

Foto kenangan bersama teman-teman yang dulu tertempel di kamar penginapan, berbaur dengan foto bebatuan dari tanah Jepang.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Teresa dari lamunan.

Alec datang membawa baki berisi cangkir kopi.

“Kau bawa kopi, Alex?” tanya Teresa dengan mata berbinar. Memang betul. Itu kopi. Aromanya saja sudah menggoda.

Alec mengangguk. Dia menaruh baki di atas meja. “Untuk Anda, Puteri Teresa.”

Kepulan uap kopi meliuk di udara, mengantar aroma manis ke penciuman Teresa.

“ _Thanks_ , Alex.” Teresa meraih cangkir kopi. “Kau selalu tahu kesukaanku, ya?”

Teresa menghidu aroma kopi. Dia teringat aroma yang sama di tempat berbeda. Kenangannya terbawa menuju hari-hari cerah yang pernah dilaluinya bersama sosok tampan berambut hitam.

“Sejak waktu itu, Anda memang suka kopi kan, Puteri Teresa?”

Sejak saat itu ya? Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada penegasan. Mengingatkan Teresa pada orang _itu_.

Teresa tersenyum, lalu menyesap cangkir kopi. Memang siapa lagi? Yang jadi penyebab Teresa menyukai kopi? Bagaimana pengaruh seseorang sanggup mengubah gaya hidup dan cara pandang kita, mungkin, sama ganjil dengan permainan takdir yang kini sedang coba mengaburkan harapan Teresa.

Di hadapan sag Tuan Puteri, Alec berjalan mundur dan membungkuk hormat. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia ingat sesuatu. “Tuan Puteri, _orang itu_ sudah sampai di sini. Dia sedang menunggu Anda.”

Teresa tertegun. Dia meletakkan cangkir di atas baki.

“Tada- _kun?!_ ” serunya nyaris terlonjak. Tatapan mata Teresa membola, menuntut penjelasan. Astaga, terlalu tiba-tiba! Tetapi kesempatan ini sudah lama dinanti-nantikannya.

Alec menjawab dengan anggukan. Dia tersenyum maklum, menunggu instruksi Tuan Puteri-nya terkait masalah ini.

Kepala Teresa tertunduk sejenak. Gadis itu menatap cangkir berisi  _latte._ Dia seperti melihat bayangan wajah terpantul di permukaan kopi sepenuh bibir cangkir. _Wajah Tada._ Teresa terkesiap. Hanya sekilas. Pantulan itu segera berganti dengan wajahnya sendiri.

“Kauminta _dia_ supaya menginap di mana?”

“Maaf, Puteri Teresa. Dia tidak mau menginap di sini─di wisma tamu─seperti yang Anda pinta. Katanya hostel dekat istana lebih nyaman.”

Begitu rupanya. Teresa tergelak halus. “Seperti biasa, senang menolak bantuan orang padahal tahu dirinya lebih membutuhkan, ya?”

Teresa tahu, pemuda ituhanya merasa nyaman dengan pilihannya sendiri.

“Anda ingin bertemu di tempat seperti apa, Tuan Puteri?”

Teresa terkesiap. Ia punya ide. Nanti sore. Janji pertemuan mereka.

Teresa memasang wajah bersemangat. Dia berisyarat supaya Alex mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

***

Tada menyukai kamera, dan foto yang ditangkapnya. Tak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan kehebatan kilau _blitz_ kamera di matanya.

Pemuda itu duduk di teras kafe. Dia mengamati foto di atas meja bundar di hadapannya.

Selembar foto saja sanggup berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Bagaimana foto itu memerangkap suatu kejadian. Dengannya kita bisa mengabadikan senyum seseorang, atau pelangi saat melukis langit, dan bahkan bintang jatuh sebelum lenyap dan terbakar.

Dan lembar foto di tangan Tada itu setara dengan seisi dunia. Foto yang memerangkap senyum gadis sehangat mentari, berlatar cahaya langit fajar. Kemilau di mata Teresa sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

Tada ingin melindungi senyum itu. Tak apa, meski hanya serpihan senyum Teresa yang menjadi miliknya.

Tada terlalu sibuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang Teresa sembunyikan. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Mengapa ia pulang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa berpamitan? Dan mengapa, saat ia mencari alamat Teresa, yang dia temukan justru mansion mewah yang mirip Istana Kerajaan?

Hingga seseorang datang, dan suaranya mengejutkan lamunan Tada: “Tada- _kun?_ Sudah menunggu lama ya? Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat.”

Tada terkesiap. Ia cepat-cepat menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam tas. Nyaris saja tertangkap basah tengah melamunkan Teresa.

“Tidak apa,” kata Tada, “tidak selama yang kaupikirkan.”

Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Tada. Dia mengenakan setelan blazer biru. Rambut pirangnya jatuh di atas bahu.

Teresa melempar senyum. Hati Tada serasa tercubit. Apakah itu artinya dia merindukan senyum Teresa?

“Bagaimana kabar teman-teman?” adalah basa-basi yang Teresa ucapkan.

“Baik-baik saja,” jawab Tada. “Mereka ceria seperti biasanya.”

Tada mengulurkan ponsel yang menampilkan foto enam orang teman mereka.

Teresa tersenyum lega, dan Tada membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Teresa. Gantungan kunci berbentuk pedang samurai mini, yang didapat sewaktu pertunjukan _rainbow shogun,_ tergantung di tas milik Tada.

“Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Teresa,” ujar Tada sebelum Teresa sempat mengutarakan pikirannya.

“Ya. Aku pergi tanpa pamit, padahal kalian teman-teman terbaikku,” jawab Teresa. Dia mengembuskan napas perlahan, seperti mencari kekuatan. Perasaanya tak keruan. Dia senang melihat Tada datang. Pemuda itu peduli padanya.

Lalu, setelah Teresa berterus terang, dan menguak jati diri sebenarnya di depan Tada, tentang kewajiban mewarisi takhta, dan pertunangan dengan Charles, sesuatu nyaris meledak. Teresa tersayat melihat keterkejutan Tada. Mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan pantulan yang terluka.

“Semua sudah diputuskan sejak aku lahir,” katanya menegaskan. Inilah jalan hidupnya. Dan Teresa sudah memantapkan pilihan. “Aneh ya, kita seringkali tak sanggup mengubah apapun yang berkaitan dengan keinginan kita sendiri.”

“Jadi begitu? Aku tahu,” sahut Tada. “Tetapi, Teresa, apa kau yakin? Benar-benar tak bisa mengubah jalan hidupmu?” tanyanya.

Tada menyembunyikan rasa sakit lebih banyak dari yang ditampakkan. Dia tak berniat mengacaukan ketulusan gadis itu, tetapi sesuatu harus dijelaskan. Teresa sudah selesai mengungkap semua kan? Sekarang giliran Tada yang akan menunjukkan perasaannya.

“Kau harus bisa mengubah takdir hidupmu sendiri,” lanjut Tada.

Teresa menunduk, lalu kepalanya mendongak. Matanya berkilat penuh keteguhan. “Ya, Tada- _kun_. Tidak ada cara lain, dan aku harus patuh pada garis takdir.”

Bahkan, seorang Tuan Puteri yang konon bergelimang harta dan kedudukan pun, tetap terikat di bawah kendali peraturan ya?

Tada tertegun. Dia memutus kontak mata, menjauh dari tatapan tajam Teresa. Betulkah Teresa seyakin itu terhadap keputusannya sendiri? Tada tidak tahu. Yang dapat dia harapkan hanya kebaikan, supaya Teresa bahagia─dan supaya senyum itu tidak kehilangan cahayanya.

Tada memilih bungkam saat dia teringat sesuatu. Haruskah dia menyerah?

 

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan clip _memory card_ dari dalam tas. Teresa terpana melihatnya.

“Punyamu,” kata Tada, “tertinggal di laci klub kita.”

Teresa ingat, dia ingin agar nanti clip _memory card_ itu menjadi perantara pertemuannya kembali dengan Tada. Dia tak menyangka pemuda ini akan bergerak langsung mewujudkan keinginannya.

Lalu ketika Teresa meraih clipitu, dia merasa sedang melakukan simbolisasi. Jauh-jauhTada ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini? Tentunya tidak. Kala begitu, pasti sesuatu yang lebih penting, tetapi apa? Teresa meragukan kesimpulan jawabannya.

Tada menggamit telapak tangan Teresa, menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dalam satu genggaman. Pemuda itu membuka mulut, hendak berucap sesuatu. Namun, tak ada suara yang keluar.

 _Untukmu, Teresa. Hatiku. Yang lebih penting dari_ memory card _ini. Untukmu, aku sanggup mengarungi lautan dan tak memedulikan batas negara._ Kalimat Tada tertahan di ujung lidah. Dia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Ketika kemudian, Tada langsung beranjak bangkit, dan mengangkat tas, Teresa terburu menarik ujung tas pemuda itu: “tunggu!” serunya.

Teresa tidak bisa melihat wajah pedih Tada. Pemuda itu sudah berbalik, menghiraukan panggilan Teresa. Dia enggan bertatap muka. Segalanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Teresa cepat-cepat menyelipkan amplop putih dalam kantung tas pemuda itu.

 _Memory card_ itu digenggam dalam kepalan tangan yang dikatupkan di depan dada. Seperti hendak melepas sesak yang tiba-tiba menghimpit jantung. Mata Teresa berkaca-kaca menatap punggung yang berbalik pergi.

 _Maaf, Tada-_ kun. _Aku harus meninggalkan kopi manismu_ _._ Teresa tak sanggup menandaskan kopi yang tersaji di meja kafe itu sendirian.


End file.
